Adoração
by Follow Miss Padasexy
Summary: Em meio ao turbilhão que sua existência se tornou, apenas um ponto era real e verdadeiro: Dean Winchester. – Destiel. Quase missing scene entre os episódios 5.03 e 5.04. - Fanfic para o Desafio Boticário.


.

 **Adoração**

* * *

 **Beta:** none.

 **Disclaimer:** Supernatural pertence aos seus respectivos proprietários. Nada é meu, exceto o plot. Fanfiction produzida sem fins lucrativos.

Olá pessoa que abriu o link!

Sim, você leu certo lá em cima. É uma fanfic Destiel escrita por mim. Quem me conhece sabe que eu não gosto nem um pouco do Castiel e que eu prefiro ter um filho hétero que ter um filho fanfic Destiel, mas eis que escrevi uma. Por que diabos eu fiz isso? Porque estou participando de um desafio, já mencionado no resumo. E no que consiste a façanha? Nas palavras do coordenador do lance, CassBoy:

" _O que é o Desafio Boticário? É um movimento que acompanha a tendência lançada pela empresa de guerrilha gayzista contra a Tradicional Família Brasileira, no qual o ficwritter deve escrever uma fanfic que vai contra os valores tradicionais da sua família fanfictioneira - ou seja, uma fanfic com um ship com o qual ele não se dá muito bem. O desafio é aberto a todos que quiserem participar, basta colocar essa notinha no começo da fic e ela estará Boticarizada!_ "

Que ship seria mais do que perfeito para que eu trabalhasse nesse desafio que Destiel, a coisa que eu mais quero distância no mundo? Pois é. E esse textinho é o resultado.

O desafio foi originalmente idealizado por quatro ficwriters, a saber: CassBoy, Evysmin, FlawlessGuy e eu (cada um deu sua contribuição ao mundo, aqui neste site. Confiram!). O dia escolhido para postagem foi hoje, Dia dos Pais, uma homenagem singela a eles(as). A coisa começou conosco, mas, conforme está escrito no cabeçalho acima, todos podem participar. Sintam-se à vontade para escrever algo além da sua imaginação costumeira também, se for do gosto.

O título da fic vem da ideia contida na música _The Ground Beneath Her Feet,_ do U2. Ela é mais ou menos o que eu pensaria a respeito dos sentimentos de Castiel em relação ao Dean, caso eu me desse ao trabalho de analisar com afinco. =)

Aos que vão pegar o ticket para esse passeio, sejam bem-vindos e enjoy the journey!

* * *

A lua, muito alta no céu, indicava a noite avançada. Ergueu a vista para olhá-la um momento. Ainda não tinha aprendido a contar o tempo como faziam os homens, mas um pouco de como funcionavam as coisas na Terra conseguia entender. Calculou rapidamente que horas deveriam ser e voltou a vista para o ponto o que observava.

Ele estava bastante longe de si, em termos espaciais, mas podia vê-lo com clareza de onde estava. Enxergava o sujeito refugiado no escuro, sentado numa cama de motel barato, embriagando-se com doses de uísque bebericadas uma após a outra, em intervalos curtos demais para que isso fosse saudável. Era-lhe possível sentir, numa dimensão estranha, as emoções conflitantes que habitavam aquele corpo. Absorvia-as, muito embora não entendesse todas elas. Se fosse impelido a explicar cada uma delas, diria apenas que doíam e queimavam, em intensidades e de formas diversas.

Castiel resgatara Dean Winchester e desde então vinha aprendendo com ele conceitos que antes sequer representavam uma curiosidade. Guerreiro, sempre disposto a se doar em lutas, não era dado a alimentar a mente angelical com assuntos mundanos. Era um anjo. Habitante dos céus, guardião do Paraíso, um soldado quando a luta era necessária. Como tal, não possuía natureza questionadora. Aceitava o que era dito. Fazia o que era solicitado. Cumpria seu destino, mantinha a ordem interior em dia. E teria sido assim por todo a eternidade, se não tivesse sido designado a trazer de volta aquele que agora protegia.

Gostaria de dizer que a descoberta da curiosidade, da real possibilidade de se fazer uma escolha, de ver-se em dúvida e questionar o sistema vigente eram elementos que vinham de sua couraça humana. Quando se pegava pensando nisso, e já não eram tão poucos tais instantes reflexivos, buscava, por alguma razão alheia ao seu conhecimento, convencer-se de que não estava se deixando influenciar por aquele que lutara para retirar das entranhas do Inferno. Julgava importante ver-se independente de Dean Winchester, porque sentir-se dependente deste homem era algo que assustava. O que percebia, porém, era que a tal independência que preferia manter não passava de fantasia.

Dean Winchester o deixava confuso. Atrapalhava-o quanto aos seus ideais. Incitava-o à rebeldia, à ponderação de valores antes inquestionáveis. Levava-o a pensar, antes de agir, sobre que opinião o mortal teria ante sua possível atitude. Mexia e remexia naquilo que antes era uma mente pacífica e cegamente obediente. O caçador exercia sobre si uma influência bem maior do que estava disposto a assumir.

O motivo para tanto era um mistério para o anjo. Dean Winchester não era o primeiro humano com o qual lidava. Tivera missões anteriores que foram cumpridas com louvor e não lhe renderam uma mísera centelha de perturbação. O que fazia Dean Winchester alguém diferente dos demais? E, mais importante ainda, o que o levava a enxergar o sujeito como especial?

A voz embargada que o chamou baixinho o arrancou dos devaneios. Na dúvida se tinha sido uma chamada ou apenas um sussurro involuntário, materializou-se diante do loiro antes que este pudesse pensar em dizer seu nome novamente.

Observou-o ajustar a visão ante a figura na penumbra, tentando reconhece-lo. Confirmou sua identidade quando solicitado. Um pesado silêncio se seguiu. Esperou com paciência que o outro falasse, sem se mover do lugar.

\- Nós temos nos divertido.

Escutou Dean dizer entredentes, após tomar o último gole da bebida que tinha em mãos. A frase não parecia carregar a necessidade de réplica. Calado permaneceu.

\- Nós temos nos divertimos mesmo, Cas. – O loiro disse ao abandonar o copo sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. – Não é?

\- Tem sido divertido trabalhar com você, Dean.

\- Eu sei que sim. – Soltou uma risada curta. – Só eu e você... – Ergueu os braços para os lados. – O mundo caindo aos pedaços, e eu e você... – Riu outra vez.

Castiel não se manifestou.

\- Sente falta dele, Cas?

\- De quem?

\- Ora de quem! – Moveu-se na cama, indo um pouco mais para trás. – De Sam, Cas! – Tossiu rapidamente. – Sente falta do Sam?

O anjo o encarou por uns segundos, avaliando os sentimentos que podia arrancar da cena.

\- Parece-me que você sente falta dele, Dean.

\- Eu? – Deu uma risada alta, claramente forçada. – Claro que não! Por que eu sentiria?

O outro o analisou mais uma vez.

\- Porque ele é seu irmão mais novo.

\- E daí? – Dean deu de ombros. – Esse é precisamente o motivo para eu não sentir falta dele! – Inspirou com força, contendo um soluço involuntário. – Com ele por perto não sou nada além do irmão mais velho que precisa ficar limpando a sujeira feita pelo caçula, mas com ele longe... – Abriu os braços novamente. – Eu sou livre! – Levou uma das mãos ao peito, batendo-a na área duas vezes. – Sem Sammy por perto, eu posso ser eu mesmo, Cas! Isso não é incrível?

Riu mais uma vez, fazendo esforço para soltar o som mais alto possível. Castiel esperou até que ele parasse.

\- Precisa se acertar com ele, Dean.

\- Do que está falando? – Virou-se para o anjo, tendo dificuldade para ver sua silhueta entre as sombras. – Eu não preciso dele! – Apontou para o outro com o braço esticado. – Eu tenho você, não tenho?

\- Não é esta a questão, Dean. – Deu dois passos para frente, aproximando-se. – O problema é que...

\- Não há problema nenhum! – O loiro adiantou-se, interrompendo o anjo. – Estamos bem somente você e eu! Nós nos divertimos e nos entendemos bem. Não brigamos. Você não faz nada de errado, de modo que eu não preciso estar na sua cola vinte e quatro horas por dia. Não vê que está tudo perfeito assim?

Castiel via, pela maneira como Dean se expressava, que tudo o que ele dizia significava exatamente o contrário. Ele estava morrendo por se ver longe do irmão, mas o tormento de ter que lidar com as consequências da atitude do mais jovem não o permitia dar o braço a torcer. Podia notar que sentia raiva de Sam, porém odiava-se muito mais do que ao moreno. Culpava-se pelas escolhas erradas que o mais novo tinha feito. Olhar para Sam era como ver uma enorme sentença que lhe apontava todos os erros que julgava ter cometido, e com isso era impossível de conviver.

Uma pontada ardeu no peito de Castiel. Por um breve instante sentiu tudo o que Dean sentia, e aquilo o machucou de um jeito inédito e quase insuportável. Fechou os olhos e tentou entender o que significaria a sensação, mas quando os abriu e deu de cara com Dean o olhando de um jeito quase vazio desistiu de buscar explicação. Aproximou-se mais um passo.

\- Eu estou melhor sem ele, Cas. – Deixou um meio sorriso se formar em seus lábios. – Eu estou muito melhor tendo somente você.

Castiel sorriu, estranhamente satisfeito com a colocação. Sabia que não era uma verdade completa o que fora afirmado. De alguma maneira, criara com Dean uma ligação na qual ele funcionava como um espelho para o loiro. Era possível dizer tudo o que ia na cabeça do caçador. No entanto, ainda tendo ciência de que o outro mais tentava convencer a si mesmo que fazer uma declaração, não pôde evitar o contentamento.

\- Eu gostaria de poder fazê-lo se sentir melhor de verdade.

\- Mas você... – Dean sorriu, e desta vez o sorriso foi genuíno.

O outro esperou que o loiro dissesse algo a mais, porém nada mais veio. Não foi preciso, contudo, coisa alguma além para que Castiel percebesse o que havia nas palavras caladas. O sentimento que ele depreendia do silêncio era agradável. E era direcionado para si.

Sentiu o peito fragmentar. Não da maneira angustiante que geralmente acontecia quando se tratava da corrente de emoções que Dean lhe transmitia. Parecia-se mais com um sentimento próprio, uma espécie de estouro dos sentidos. Castiel não saberia dizer do que se tratava. O que percebia em si era muito humano para que compreendesse de plano. Precisaria ter a sensação outras vezes para conceituar.

\- Estando com você eu percebi o quanto me fazia falta estar com alguém que... – Dean suspirou. – Entende?

O calor se espalhou no corpo que o carregava com ligeireza, concentrando-se no rosto, incinerando a pele. Sentiu o coração estalar seguidamente. Uma fagulha se acendeu perante seus olhos, sumindo tão rápido quanto aparecera. A verdade do que fora dito o tocou de um jeito surpreendente. Iniciou sinapses muito aceleradas e transmitiu aos nervos um desejo nunca antes experimentado. Não teve tempo para decidir por si; a vontade inesperada comandou os atos.

Caminhou em direção ao homem e parou muito próximo a ele. Tocou-lhe o queixo e ergueu o rosto, fitando-o por um curto espaço de tempo. Levou o polegar pelos lábios do loiro, sentindo a textura. Era macia, como ele imaginara. Soltou o sujeito e limitou-se a encará-lo, sem se afastar.

\- Por que fez isso? – Dean perguntou sem exaltação na voz.

\- Senti o ímpeto de tocá-lo. – Respondeu sinceramente.

\- O ímpeto de me tocar? – O loiro sorriu, divertido e constrangido ao mesmo tempo. – Sabe que homens não deveriam tocar em outros homens, não é?

\- Eu não sou um homem. Não de todo. – Falou como se constatasse o óbvio.

\- Não... De fato, não... – Ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Se já satisfez sua vontade, seria bom se agora...

O anjo não deixou que Dean prosseguisse. Impelido por uma força maior que sua natureza podia reprimir, abaixou-se e encostou os próprios lábios nos do outro. Segurando a respiração, movia-os lentamente, sentindo a mesma maciez de antes, porém notando o quanto eles pareciam rígidos quando tocados dessa maneira.

\- Ei, para com isso! – Afastou-se do toque de Castiel, empurrando-o devagar. – O que acha que está fazendo?

\- Eu não sei. – Falou com a tranquilidade que o caracterizava. – Sinto muito se lhe perturbei. Não era minha intenção.

Dean o encarou com um misto de indignação e surpresa. Castiel apreendeu isso, mas não soube distinguir a origem de cada uma. O Winchester, então, abriu um pouco os lábios, respirando pesadamente. Franziu o cenho por um minuto, para logo depois desanuviar a expressão.

\- Cas...

Soltou devagar, muito baixo, como se estivesse com medo do que poderia falar. Não havia, entretanto, uma entonação que desse pista ao anjo do que se passava na cabeça de Dean. Tudo o que sentia era confusão, mas na altura dos acontecimentos, a bagunça tanto poderia estar vindo do seu protegido quanto de si mesmo.

O loiro levantar-se de supetão, cambaleante, e segurá-lo pela gola do sobretudo assustou Castiel. Esperou alguma reação brusca, pois já tinha visto Dean agir assim com pessoas do sexo masculino e em quase todas as vezes o que se seguiu a isto tinha sido um ato de violência. Preparou-se para o pior, mas foi surpreendido por um puxão delicado que o levou ao encontro do corpo do loiro.

As ações posteriores foram conduzidas pelas mãos experientes do caçador e pelos instintos recém liberados de Castiel. Lábios que se roçaram. Línguas que se encontraram. Algumas peças de roupa retiradas. Corpos unidos sobre a cama. As palmas de Dean vasculhando por dentro dos tecidos que ainda cobriam o outro. O desejo de sentir o sabor da pele do loiro levando o anjo a percorrer o que podia com a boca.

A busca desesperada de Dean por real afeto e a insanidade imensurável da fascinação de Castiel por aquele que salvara unidos num ato feroz e acalorado. Foram estes os condões que deram o tom do que se concretizou entre eles, quando as pernas do loiro rodearam a cintura do homem que agora o abraçava. O anjo jamais saberia dizer como entendeu o que deveria fazer. Foi guiado pelo apelo da alma para que se integrasse ao jovem que tinha nos braços.

Percebeu, indo e vindo no interior daquele que se entregava a ele, beijando-o, sugando-lhe o suor, qual era a natureza do que o conectava ao rapaz. Desta vez, contudo, não se abalou, porque a pureza dos sentimentos era clara e isso o acalentava. Era admiração. Carinho. Respeito. Verdadeira adoração.

Adorava Dean. A consciência do sentimento que o movia veio em conjunto com uma sensação de paz e felicidade que se seguiu ao instante em que um líquido jorrou do corpo que ocupava, apenas segundos após Dean fazer o mesmo. Um deleite ímpar trouxe lágrimas que embaçaram seus olhos. Sentia-se completo, perfeito, cheio de vida e luz. Com o que comparar o que se sucedia a ele? Nunca tivera algo igual aquilo.

Com dificuldade, conseguiu focalizar novamente o rosto de Dean. O loiro, de olhos cerrados, virara o rosto para um lado, parecendo estar à parte da emoção que ele, Castiel, vivenciava.

\- Sente-se bem? – Perguntou, preocupado.

\- Sim... – Dean abriu os olhos e o encarou, dando um meio sorriso. – Agora sim.

Perante o olhar satisfeito de Castiel, Dean deslizou sob seu corpo e saiu dali de baixo com cuidado. Ajeitou-se na cama, pondo-se de lado, e puxou a coberta para se cobrir.

\- Eu não preciso de mais ninguém, Cas. Viu? Eu sou livre. – Arrumou-se sobre o travesseiro. – Totalmente livre para ser quem eu quiser. Para escolher quem eu desejar. Livre...

Castiel, parado no mesmo lugar, o observou por minutos a fio, até que notasse que o outro caíra no sono. Sorrindo sem entender muito bem o porquê, levantou-se e se arrastou até a poltrona que ficava próxima à cama. Tudo estava embaralhado dentro dele. Não sabia o que Dean sentira exatamente durante o que fizeram. Não compreendia, de igual maneira, o que se passava com ele próprio. Nada era certo, exceto o que aprendera naquela noite: adorava Dean, e isso parecia ser o bastante.

 **FIM**

* * *

Então, gente, essa foi minha tentativa de sair da zona de conforto e criar algo que normalmente não escreveria. O que dizer dessa experiência? Foi enriquecedora, no sentido de me fazer suar para conquistar algo que me parecia impossível, mas, para ser sincera, eu não penso que tenha ido bem no intento. Tendo em vista que desgosto de um dos elementos do pairing e não acredito na possibilidade do mesmo, fica muito difícil construir algo que seja verossímil e agradável, mas ok. Releva-se, não?

Fica o saldo positivo de ter conseguido olhar um pouco além do meu próprio horizonte. Se eu escreveria outra Destiel? Em circunstâncias comuns creio que não mesmo, de jeito nenhum. Foi penoso e complicado e, muito embora tenha sido válido, acho que já tive o bastante desse pairing. Mas vamos deixar a mente aberta, não é? Nunca pensei que fosse escrever uma Destiel antes e vejam só o que me aconteceu. Melhor não cuspir para cima.

Obrigada a todos os envolvidos no conceito do Desafio Boticário e a todos vocês que se dispuseram a ler isso aqui. =)


End file.
